


Nightlock Berries

by Omegathyst



Series: Imaginary Grumpy Lovers [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Breakup, Depression, Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Heavy Angst, Imaginary Friends, Implied Ex-Girlfriend, Other, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, depressed reader, unhappy home life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: A drabble of an Imaginary Dan Avidan trying to comfort you over a really bad breakup, unsuccessfully.





	Nightlock Berries

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.”

You wish he was real, curly hair and beautiful brown eyes,  **_everything._ ** But you knew that he wasn’t real, he was merely a figment of your imagination. You dreamt up some fantasy, where you could escape from this place. There was a monster, that took everything from you and left nothing. Nothing brought you joy anymore, not writing, not reading, not even the comforts of your room.

Not even Dan Avidan.

“I still love you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t let that bitch get you down.” Dan begged. “I want you to be healthy and happy.”

“I know.”


End file.
